NEW RULES
by TRASHiNiMA
Summary: "Tu comprendras que, les héros jouent à un jeu dont ils pensent connaitre les règles mais il suffit d'un seul fou pour leur faire comprendre que, les règles peuvent être changées." [DARK MARVEL] [OS] [SPiDEYPOOL] [SEXUAL.ABUSE.BLOOD]
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, ça gazouille ?**  
 **Fanfic un peu sombre tout comme _Knock Knock_ ! Cette fois il n'y aura pas de mob mais bel et bien du spideypool avec un Wade plutôt ... Sombre. A l'inverse de _Black Dahlia_ , cette fois c'est notre Deadpool qui sera du coté obscure.**  
 **Bonne lecture pour ce court prologue qui débouchera sur le one shot !**

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

 **[7 heures plus tôt]**

Depuis la grande affaire avec le Vautour, Peter menait une vie paisible entant que super héros du quartier. Rien d'extraordinaire, il ne se passait presque jamais rien d'intéressant de ce coté-ci de la ville, que de petites affaires comme : des vols de vélos, de voitures, des chats coincés dans des arbres, un enfant qui avait frôlé la mort en oubliant de traverser au feu vert, rien de bien excitant mais Peter avait promit de faire profile bas un temps avant de donner sa réponse à Tony Stark et rejoindre officiellement les Avengers. L'araignée n'avait pas oublié le fameux costume de Tony qui l'attendait sagement dans le QG des Avengers. Il ne l'avait vu que l'espace d'un instant mais il se languissait déjà de découvrir quelle prouesse était capable cette merveille de la technologie.

Hormis son activité de super héros, il passait une vie tout à fait banale pour un gamin de quinze ans. Quand il n'était pas au lycée, il restait dans sa chambre ou regardait la télé avec sa tante. Depuis que cette dernière était au courant pour sa double identité, elle était un peu plus envahissante. Peter n'aimait pas cela ... Quand May paniquait, il paniquait également. Il ne fallait pas en vouloir à May, le jeune Parker avait certes une force inouïe, il n'en restait pas moins un gamin naïf, trop naïf au gout de sa tante.

"Peter, tu fais attention dehors, sil te plait ?  
\- May, je ferais attention, comme d'habitude, d'accord ? Rassura Peter avec un petit sourire. Mr. Stark m'a dit de m'occuper que de petites affaires, il n'y a rien de dangereux quand il faut aider une veille dame à traverser la route.  
\- Quant bien même, tu m'appelleras quand même, on est clair ?  
\- Oui, promis.  
\- Bien, file maintenant."

L'adulte donna alors un baiser sur le front de son neveu en guise d'au revoir avec cet air inquiet sur le visage qui déchirait le cœur du jeune Peter à chaque fois qu'il devait quitter la maison. May ne savait jamais si Peter sortait en civile ou si il allait enfiler son costume pour combattre le crime. Elle avait encore les images des chaînes d'informations qui avaient divulgué la scène du Vautour et du jeune Spider-man dans sa tête. L'incident avait été d'une violence ... Si elle pouvait garder Peter enfermé chez elle, elle le ferait, mais Dieu savait qu'elle ne le pourrait pas même en le souhaitant très fort.

Peter savait qu'il était tout ce qu'il lui restait de la famille, ils n'étaient plus que deux, alors il faisait en sorte de ne pas l'inquiéter en restant sage.

En quittant son domicile, la jeune araignée s'arrêta à un arrêt de bus et par chance, put attraper le suivant sans trop attendre dehors. Le ciel se recouvrait un peu, le temps n'allait pas jouer en la faveur du brunet ... Avant toute mission, Peter avait ce petit rituel de venir chercher l'un des meilleurs sandwich de sa ville. Tout fraîchement ré-ouvert après les travaux dut à l'attaque d'un des sbires du Vautour, le petit snack avait retrouvait un petit coup de jeune. Peter était soulagé de retrouver le patron mais également le chat de l'établissement, sains et saufs. Ils avaient faillit mourir à cause de lui, ce soir là ... Bien que l'événement avait eut lieu quelques mois avant, Peter ne pouvait pas regarder le chef dans les yeux, trop honteux ...

Sandwich en main, le brunet reparti comme il était venu et se rendit dans une ruelle dans laquelle il se changea. Cette fois, il fut plus précautionneux et attacha son sac en hauteur, il ne voulait pas continuer son record de perte de sacs qui était actuellement de dix-neuf.

" _Bonjour, Peter_ , salua l'intelligence artificiel.  
\- Salut Karen ! Mets toi en alerte et dis moi quand tu détectes un crime.  
\- _Bien, je reste en attente._  
\- Merci !"

Avoir un gadget similaire au Jarvis de Tony dans le costume, c'était le pied. C'était comme avoir son propre majordome qui savait absolument tout, en plus d'être super utile lorsqu'il devait pister une personne, pirater une radio, se tenir au courant de tout, une véritable assistance !

"Bien, on va commencer doucement aujourd'hui ...  
\- Peter, fit la douce voix de Karen. Je détecte une source de détresse à trois rue d'ici.  
\- Compris ! Répondit aussitôt le gamin en sautant d'un toit sur l'autre. Tu saurais me dire de quoi il s'agit ?  
\- Oui, une personne à du mal à démarrer son véhicule et bloque la circulation.  
\- J'entends les klaxons d'ici, oui, on va se dépêcher !"

Peter aimait se dire que même les petites actions du quotidien finissaient toujours par payer. Le brunet fit un bond et tomba souplement à la manière d'un félin sur le toit de la voiture. L'homme avait sursauté et jura comme un beau diable mais lorsque Spidey glissa sur le pare-brise pour finir au sol, il se calma immédiatement et clama avec soulagement.

"Spider-boy ! Content de te voir !  
\- C'est moi ! Claironna le gamin en se penchant sur la fenêtre du conducteur. Et ... C'est Spider-man ! Heu ... Vous avez un problème de voiture, à c'qui me semble?  
\- Ma voiture ne veut pas démarrer, elle m'a lâché quand j'attendais que le feu passe au vert.  
\- Bon, écoutez, on va attendre que le feu redevienne vert et je vais pousser votre voiture, on verra ensuite, ok ?  
\- Heu ... Ok, ok !"

Le jeune héros quitta sa place pour se mettre derrière la voiture et lorsque le feu vira au vert, il commença à pousser.

"Karen, scanne la voiture, trouve c'qui n'va pas avec ce tas de ferrailles.  
\- _Scan en cours. Scan terminé. Le véhicule est un vieux modèle de 2002, il semblerait que ce soit un problème de batterie plate, je ne suis sûre que à 99,99%_.  
\- Ouais ... 2002 ... Il serait temps de changer ce gros tas."

Le jeune Parker poussa le véhicule jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus une gêne pour les autres automobilistes. Enfin en sûreté sur une place de parking temporaire destinée pour les TAXI, le conducteur descendit et vint saluer la main du héros.

"Vous avez un problème de moteur, votre batterie est H.S.  
\- Aaaah ... Souffla le conducteur en frottant l'arrière de son crâne chauve. Je savais que j'aurais dut lui donner un petit coup de jus ce matin ! Faut que j'appelle le garagiste, mais il va mettre une plombe à venir, comme si je n'avais pas assez de problème comme ça ...  
\- Coup de jus ... Répéta le gamin quand soudain une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Karen, c'est possible d'utiliser les toiles tasers pour recharger la batterie ?  
\- _Affirmatif, je peux aussi baisser le voltage des toiles afin d'éviter une surcharge, si tu le veux._  
\- Oh que oui ! J'veux pas faire sauter la batterie. Alors, okay m'sieur ! J'ai peut-être une idée. J'vais pouvoir recharger votre batterie mais faut vraiment la faire changer ... Soulevez le capot et mettez vous au volant.  
\- Heu, t'es sûr que tu sais ce que tu fais ? Demanda l'autre un peu sceptique mais ce dernier prit quand même la peine d'aller s'asseoir à la place conducteur.  
\- Oui, vous en faites pas !"

Non. Peter ne savait absolument pas comment recharger une batterie mais, il avait vu ça plusieurs fois dans des films et puis ... Ça ne devait pas être compliqué pour lui. Lorsqu'il put ouvrir le capot, Peter sourit derrière son masque, un véritable jeu d'enfant, pas du tout compliqué !

Avec son lance toile, il tira doucement la substance gluante du bout des doigts et l'écarta en deux filaments qu'il accrocha ensuite à chaque borne -/+.

"Bon, tu es prête Karen ?  
\- _C'est quand tu veux._  
\- Alors lance le taser."

Un bruit sec retenti du lance-toiles de Peter avant que les filaments ne soient agités par du courant. Karen avait calculé la charge que devait contenir la batterie et en un rien de temps, il pouvait voir en directe le pourcentage de la batterie augmenter.

"Vous pouvez démarrer la voiture ?  
\- J'espère que ça va marcher. "

Et moi donc, pria Peter qui se décala de derrière le capot et regarda l'homme tourner la clé dans la serrure. La voiture, vieille soit-elle, eut bien du mal à s'allumer.

"Ça ne marche pas ? Ça dit pourtant que votre batterie est à 100% !  
\- Attends un peu, c'est une vrai capricieuse !"

Ça ne rassura pas le brunet pour autant mais le râle de la voiture cessa enfin pour laisser place à un ronronnement furieux.

"Haaa ! Ça a marché !  
\- Wouhouu ! Géniale !"

Oh mon dieu non, venait-il tout juste de se comporter comme un gamin ? Rah, puis zut alors ! Il était trop content pour s'en soucier !

"Merci Spider-man, fit l'homme en partant.  
\- Oubliez pas d'ach'ter une nouvelle batterie !  
\- Je m'y rend sur le champs, merci encore !"

C'était vraiment rien, une batterie de voiture. Mais Peter était ... Satisfait.

" _Bien jouer Peter_ , le félicita Karen.  
\- Merci, mais c'est grâce à toi aussi, sans toi, j'aurais eut l'air un peu bête.  
\- _C'est faux, tu aurais très bien put réussir sans moi._  
 _-_ On est une équipe, une superbe équipe !  
\- _J'approuve totalement_ , renchérit Karen avant de passer du Coq à l'âne. Peter, je détecte une activité. Mes capteurs signalent une grande angoisse et, peut-être de la colère.  
 _-_ Peut-être un braquage de banque ?  
\- _Fort possible, nous devrions nous y rendre."_

Sans plus tarder, Peter tira une toile et s'éleva en hauteur. Karen avait marqué l'itinéraire qu'il suivait d'instinct. Mince alors, c'était la banque. Peter s'arrêta juste en face en mode furtif sur le toit, prêts à intervenir.

"Karen, je veux entendre ce qu'ils disent.  
\- _Bien._  
\- **Comment çaaaaa, tu n'en as pas ? Tu sais combien de personnes j'ai tué pour moins que ça ? Hein ?**  
\- Mais attendez ... Puisque je vous dis que nous ne servons pas de sauce, ici !  
\- Qui c'est ce gars en rouge ... ? Demanda Peter.  
\- _Wade Winston Wilson, aka, Deadpool. Il figure dans ma base de données des Avengers. Mercenaire à la langue bien pendue, signé Tony Stark. Individu dangereux, imprévisible et instable._ _Les autres l'accompagnant sont de dangereux criminels qui ont été arrêté pour vandalisme._ _Nous devrions ne pas nous occuper de Deadpool, Peter._  
 _-_ Deadpool ? Jamais entendu parlé de lui. Attends, mais il ... Il est sérieux ?  
\- **Et par quelle Grâce du grand Seigneur j'vais payer mes larbins si tu peux pas ouvrir ton foutu coffre, amigo ? La clé, donnes ou je t'explose la cervelle et après, je pose les questions. OKAY ! Je sais que c'est l'inverse donc, FERMES-Là.**  
\- Il va le tuer ... J'dois agir !"

Peter se propulsa en avant et tira une rafale de toiles sur les larbins, collant ces derniers au mur et une directement sur la main de l'homme vêtu tout en rouge, collant cette main sur son holster.

\- Oh, ho, fit le dénommé Deadpool faussement surpris. Spider-man ! Ou, mini Spider-man. Dans mon univers, le miens est plus grand, et, mort. Ha, ah.  
\- C'est pas bien de voler ! La police est déjà en route, alors on va gentiment s'asseoir par terre et-  
\- Ils embauchent vraiment n'importe qui aux Avengers, coupa le mercenaire. Ils m'ont pas prit mais par contre, toi, un tout petit gamin tout riquiqui, minuscule ... C'est vexant.  
\- J-J-suis pas un gamin ! Répondit ce dernier offusqué, oubliant qu'il était en tenue de héros et que agir comme tel était ... Puéril.  
\- Ah oui ? Mais là, tu m'agaces et c'est généralement ce genre de choses que me font ressentir les gamins. Alors, oust, va t'occuper ailleurs. T'as pas des chats à sauver ?"

Ce Deadpool était ... Bizarre. Il n'avait rien de rassurant. Il portait sur lui un arsenal militaire, pistolets, couteaux, même deux katanas dans le dos. Individu dangereux ? Il ne pouvait pas dire à Karen de lui en dire plus sur cet énergumène, pas le temps. Il devait agir et l'arrêter.

BANG.

Peter eut le temps de faire un pas sur le coté et éviter la balle que Wade Wilson avait tenté de lui planter en pleine tête.

"Mais vous êtes malade ?!  
\- Ouaip, schizophrène !  
\- Q-Quoi ? Non je ... C'était une façon de-AH !"

Quoi ? Deadpool avait tenté de le poignarder ? Pourquoi ? _Oh_ _smartass_! Peut-être que tu es en travers de son chemin ? Heureusement que son Spidey-sense lui avait fait éviter le pire mais ce fut hélas trop tard pour éviter un magnifique coup de pied en plein estomac qui l'envoya sur le sol marbré de la banque.

"T'es rapide, mais je dois dire que jouer les héros doit être d'un ennui ... Tu comprendras que, les héros jouent à un jeu dont ils pensent connaitre les règles mais il suffit d'un seul fou pour leur faire comprendre que, les règles peuvent être changées."

 **[40 minutes plus tard]**

"Il faut peut-être l'envoyer aux Avengers, non ?  
\- Hey ! Spiderman ! L'interpella Deadpool depuis la voiture de police dans lequel on l'embarquait. J'ai toujours été un fan, tu sais ? Mais t'as pas compris les règles, j'vais corriger ça!"

Peter devait-il s'inquiéter ? Non, Deadpool allait être placé sous la surveillance des Avengers, il n'avait rien à craindre mais il n'arrivait pas à empêcher son corps de trembler. C'était le premier vrai méchant qu'il avait arrêté depuis le Vautour. Un mercenaire dangereux imprévisible ... Il lui donnait froid dans le dos, Peter voulait quitter cet endroit au plus vite et c'est ce qu'il fit lorsque les policiers n'eurent plus besoin de lui.

" _Je trouve ton pouls anormalement agité, Peter, que se passe t-il ?_  
\- Je crois que j'ai une crise d'angoisse.  
\- _Est-ce par rapport à l'incident de tout à l'heure ?_  
\- Peut-être ... Enfin, oui. J'aurais dut t'écouter ... J'veux pas paraître parano, mais j'ai peur qu'il revienne pour me trouver et me tuer, ou faire du mal à ma famille.  
\- _Deadpool sera enfermé, tu n'as rien à craindre_ , le rassura Karen qui en sentant le corps de Peter refroidir, alluma le chauffage interne. _Il se fait tard, nous devrions rentrer. J'ai également prit la liberté d'envoyer un message à Tante Maye tout à l'heure pour lui informer que tout allait bien._  
\- Mon dieu, Karen, t'es la meilleur ! Je vais chercher mon sac et on rentre."

Merci mille fois, il avait complètement oublié d'appeler sa tante ! Heureusement qu'elle était là ... Son sac était certainement resté dans la ruelle, il espérait que cette fois quelqu'un ne l'ait pas encore volé. A son plus grand soulagement, son sac était resté à sa place initial, accroché en hauteur sur la surface de béton. Alors qu'il grimpait au mur pour le récupérer, il capta un bruit métallique et virevolta sur place, scannant la zone mais il ne vit rien dans la pénombre.

"Y a quelqu'un ? Mais seul le silence lui répondit. Karen, scanne la zone.  
\- _Je ne détecte aucun signes thermique, il n'y a personne."_

Peter était un peu nerveux, peut-être que après tout, cette histoire avec le mercenaire le travaillait trop. Relâchant un soupir, le gamin se laissa tomber au sol avant de sortir ses habits qu'il allait enfiler, mais ce fut une grave erreur de distraction.

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit qu'une première explosion emporta une partie du mur gauche, faisant s'écrouler sur le jeune adolescent quelques blocs de bétons sur son corps chétif. Une seconde explosion détonna suivit par d'autres blocs qui vinrent recouvrirent le gamin.

La poussière envahit la petite ruelle sale mais ce n'était pas ce qui était de pire.

" _Plusieurs dommages détectés : Commotion, cheville fracturée_."

La voix de Karen semblait lointaine, mais Peter ne mit pas longtemps à revenir à lui. La poussière envahissant sa gorge et ses poumons, il se mit à tousser péniblement. L'angoisse dégageait en lui une adrénaline qui lui endormait la douleur de sa cheville encore coincée sous les débris. Il tenta de se relever mais les débris de blocs le clouaient au sol.

"J'arrive pas à bouger ...  
\- _Essaie encore_ ! L'encouragea Karen."

Peter rassembla ses forces sur ses bras et commença à pousser afin de faire tomber les lourdes pierres sur son dos. Doucement, les blocs commencèrent à rouler jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse sortir de sous les débris et libérer son pied blessé de sous les décombres.

" _Forme hostile droit devant_ , l'informa Karen, trop tard."

La joue de Peter se fit percuter par quatre phalanges, arrachant chez le plus jeune un gémissement de douleur alors qu'il se retrouvait sur le dos. Un costume rouge. C'était impossible.

Peter tira une toile sur l'homme en face de lui mais l'autre n'eut pas de mal à l'éviter. Spiderman paniqua, l'horreur et la peur embrasant ses sens. Avec sa cheville brisée, il ne pouvait espérer aller très loin. Mais il lui restait toujours une jambe de valide et ses deux bras.

L'araignée se dépêcha de se relever, maugréant de douleur lorsqu'il s'appuya sur sa jambe blessée, succombant presque à la douleur qui commençait à le faire suer. Il tira une nouvelle toile et alla pour s'extirper de cette endroit mais au moment de sauter, il retomba lourdement au sol. Sa toile venait de se couper sous la lame aiguisée de son agresseur. Au sol, Peter tenta de ramper pour s'éloigner, les larmes aux yeux.

"Karen ! Appelle St-AAAH !"

Tout le corps de Peter se raidit brusquement, ses muscles se convulsaient au file qu'un courant violent parcourait son corps de la tête aux pieds. Lorsque les secousses cessèrent, Peter ne pouvait pas bouger pour autant comme paralysé.

"Karen ? Karen !"

Appela le plus jeune désespérément mais son costume ne s'animait plus, court-circuité.

"Je croyais t'avoir dis ... Que je reviendrais, mh ?"

Un pied se déposa sur l'arrière du crâne du jeune Peter et l'écrasa au sol jusqu'à ce qu'il sente l'emprunte du goudron marquer sa peau même à travers le masque.

"Je vais t'imposer, de nouvelles règles, Spider-man, mais avant, je vais t'apprendre où est ta place dans ce monde de loser en collants."

* * *

 **J'espère que ce prologue vous donne envie, huhu ...**  
 **A la prochaine pour le chapitre finale déjà en cours d'écriture !**  
 **La bise mes cailles !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello ! Bienvenue sur ce chapitre qui va directement vous plonger dans l'ambiance de la fic qui mérite son Rated M ! Beaucoup de sang, de torture, d'insulte salaces, donc pour les petits coeurs fragiles, je vous demande de ne pas lire la suite. A vos risques et périls ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait une grosse erreur, ah, ah.**  
 **Tout est parti de la musique de Hemsey, ah, ah, pardon Zack.**

 **Bonne lecture ! ~**

* * *

 **NEW RULES : Don't get in my way, boy.**

 **[Dans le présent ...]**

Le réveil fut rude pour Peter qui s'éveilla en panique à cause d'une gerbe d'eau glaciale lancé en pleine figure qui le ramena dans la réalité. Lorsque'il ouvrit les yeux, ses pupilles eurent du mal à s'habituer rapidement à la lumière aveuglante de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Son mal de crâne ne fit que s'intensifier ... Il s'assit en lançant des regards paniqués un peu partout autour de lui à la recherche d'indices et se rappela sa fin de soirée : Deux explosions, un choc électrique puis le trou noir. Deadpool.

Peter déglutit péniblement, son sens d'araignée se déclencha, hérissant les poiles de ses bras même sous son costume. Il tenta de se retourner mais son visage ne fit que rencontrer la semelle de chaussure d'une personne. L'impacte fut tellement violent que le jeune Peter se retrouva de nouveau allongé de tout son long sur le dos, la tête contre ce qui semblerait être du parquet en bois.

Avec un geignement, il tendit doucement sa main vers sa tête endoloris et massa doucement la partie blessée avant de s'apercevoir avec soulagement qu'il avait encore son masque mais ce sentiment de soulagement se dissipa subitement lorsqu'il entendit derrière lui l'autre fouiller dans il ne savait quoi, peut-être une caisse à outils ? Il se tourna pour voir et avec horreur réalisa que ce n'était pas une boite à outils mais une armoire en métal avec une multitude d'armes à l'intérieur.

Son spidey sens le força à se lever, il y avait une fenêtre en face de lui, il pouvait sauter malgré sa cheville brisée et s'enfuir, c'était sa chance, maintenant ou jamais ! Avec l'énergie du désespoir, Parker poussa sur ses bras afin de relever son buste du sol puis sa jambe intacte. Il entendit l'autre courir vers lui et avant qu'il ne réalise quoi que ce soit, il était au dessus de lui avec un couteau qu'il planta dans dans sa main. Peter se figea sur la vision de sa main empalée, choqué, avant que la douleur ne prenne possession de son corps et ne le fasse hurler. Il ne détourna pas le regard de sa main dont le couteau de chasse avait traversé la paume pour se planter au sol. L'adolescent pouvait apercevoir ses doigts qui étaient agités de soubresauts à cause des nerfs, mais il ne les sentait plus. Tout ce qu'il pouvait sentir était l'agonie dans la paume de sa main qui pulsait au rythme de son pouls, l'odeur de son propre sang envahissant son nez au fur et à mesure que le liquide rougeâtre recouvrait le sol à la manière d'une petite mare.

Le brunet n'eut pas le temps de s'habituer à la douleur que déjà l'autre personne était de retour pour s'occuper de son cas. Deadpool l'attrapa pour le col de son costume et le brunet aperçut son poing allait en arrière afin de prendre de l'élan et revenir de plein fouet se fracasser sur son visage. Peter siffla de douleur, sa pommette endoloris surement ouverte et tenta d'arrêter le second coup avec sa main valide mais la personne était beaucoup plus forte, lui, beaucoup trop faible, bizarrement. L'araignée commençait à percevoir des tâches noirs danser devant ses yeux, il pensait s'évanouir à chaque nouveau coups mais il restait éveillé. Ce mercenaire était entrain de le battre, le réduire en charpie, il tenta de le repousser d'un coup de pied mais rien n'y fait, il ne pouvait rien faire.

 **[Tante Maye]**

" _Bon soir, c'est bien le numéro de Happy ?_  
 _\- Oh, Madame May ! Comment allez-vous ?_  
 _\- Je ... Je vais bien, mais je vous appelle parce que je suis un peu inquiète. Peter m'a appelé il y a une heure pour me dire qu'il rentrait mais il n'est toujours pas là. Vous-aurait-il donné des nouvelles par hasard ?_  
 _\- Oh ? Non, ne vous en faites pas, Peter est un bon gamin. Il ne devrait pas tarder. Ne vous en faites pas, d'accord ?_  
 _\- D'accord, merci Happy !_ "

Si Happy le disait ... Peter était certainement en route, elle l'espérait.

 **[Peter Parker]**

Les coups pleuvaient sur son corps chétif. Un coup de poing bien placé au visage quand ce n'était pas un coup de pied dans les cottes. Jamais Peter n'avait autant souffert comme ça. Tout son corps hurlait pour lui silencieusement, chaque parcelles de son être étaient violentées. Il voulait, il priait pour s'évanouir mais pour une raison, c'était impossible.

"BORDEL ! Grogna ce dernier avant de s'éloigner en s'étirant puis il se mit à tourner autour de sa victime qui était à bout de souffle. Tu sais, j'ai attendu tout la journée pour te mettre une raclée, ça fait du bien. Tu l'as mérité, faut dire."

La vision brouillée du jeune Peter commençait doucement à revenir et Deadpool qui s'agenouilla à coté de lui attira son attention.

"Tu sais, quand on joue dans la cours des grands, c'est important de savoir à qui on s'attaque. Toi, tu es tombé sur le plus malade des psychopathes, pas de chance ... Mais je vais te donner une chance de t'en sortir. Non, non ... Je ne vais pas te tuer, je vais juste jouer avec toi, faire rentrer dans ta petite tête cette règle d'or ... T'amuses pas à baiser une personne qui peut te baiser en retour."

L'homme au costume rouge sorti de son holster un gun gris métallique qu'il chargea devant Peter, il ne rigolait pas. Il approcha ensuite cette même arme du visage de l'araignée et colla la bouche de l'arme entre ses deux yeux avant de chuchoter d'une voix à glacer le sang.

"Je te collerais pas cette balle en pleine tête ... Mais tu vas regretter que je ne l'ai pas fait."

Peter tenta de se défendre, l'interpeller au moins une fois mais sa bouche resta immobile, même ce pauvre mouvement était devenu douloureux, il ne réussit qu'à laisser un pauvre gémissement passer ses lèvres.

"Je ne suis pas si méchant dans le fond ... L'autre se mit à rire légèrement et lentement, sa main armée se déplaça doucement de sa tempe jusqu'à sa jugulaire sous le regard apeuré de Peter dont la poitrine commençait à se soulever plus hâtivement. Maintenant que j'y pense ... J'ai poignardé une de tes mains donc tu m'en veux pas si je ... Deadpool laissa sa phrase en suspens et tira sans prévenir dans le bras de Peter."

Le mercenaire se mit à rire de nouveau lorsque le jeune adolescent se mit à hurler de douleur à cause de son bras dans lequel était logée une balle. Quant à Wade, il se montra complètement indifférent à la détresse du jeune garçon.

"Fermes-là, tu me casses les oreilles ! Gronda le grand mercenaire qui donna un nouveau coup au plus jeune. Tu vois, si tu n'avais pas joué les héros, rien de tout ça ne se serait produit ... Tapotant ensuite le torse du gamin avec son arme, le plus vieux ajouta en se relevant. On va bien s'amuser, toi et moi. Enfin ... Plus moi que toi."

Sous les yeux horrifiés de Peter, Wade remua une épaule comme pour la masser avant de s'agenouiller sur le corps frêle du gamin qui ne cessait de trembler, chevauchant son torse alors que ses genoux étaient positionnés en dessous de ses aisselles. Oh, la façon que Peter avait de bouger sous le corps du grand mercenaire était tout à fait excitante ... Il se sentait comme un lion ayant coincé une gazelle. C'était un sentiment euphorisant et connaissant Deadpool ... Il avait envie de faire gémir ce petit être fragile d'un autre manière. Oh, oui, définitivement même ...

Peter se raidit brusquement lorsque la main de Wade vint doucement se positionner sous son menton, maintenant sa tête en hauteur afin qu'ils maintiennent un contacte visuel.

"J'ai déjà tiré une balle dans ton bras, ce qui veut dire qu'il m'en reste onze dans le chargeur. J'vais pas te tuer, j'te l'ai d'jà dis ... Mais ça m'empêchera pas de te coller les autres dans d'autres parties de ton corps, t'as compris ? Hey, j'pas bien entendu, t'as compris ?  
\- O-Oui ...  
\- C'est là que ça devient plus amusant."

Deadpool déposa au sol son pistolet dans un claquement de ferrailles prés de la main intacte de Peter qui détourna la tête doucement pour y calculer la distance entre sa main et l'arme. L'araignée ne pouvait pas concevoir le fait de tuer de ses propres mains, jamais il ne pourrait faire une chose pareil mais ici ... Il était aux prises avec un monstre, il ne pouvait pas sauver ce genre de personne et ... Devait-il réellement se laisser faire ? Accepter sans broncher ? Si il pouvait attraper ce pistolet et juste ... Tirer en pleine tête, une mort sans douleur, il ne se sentirait pas si coupable après ça, c'était de la légitime défense !

Un sons redirigea son attention sur Deadpool qui descendait la braguette de son costume. Ses yeux se mirent à larmoyer, révulsé par ce que l'autre avait en tête. C'était inconcevable. Il n'avait jamais embrassé personne alors faire ce genre de choses ... Non, pitié.

"Pitié ... Pas ça ... Supplia le plus petit mais Wade fit la sourde oreille."

L'adulte ne se fit pas prier pour plonger sa main dans son caleçon et en sortir un membre épais semi-rigide. Peter se mit à remuer plus fort sous le poids de Wade, la panique prenant possession de son corps. Juste l'idée de faire cela lui donnait la nausée, il allait vomir dans son masque.

La main libre de Deadpool se dirigea alors sur le masque de Peter qui vit rouge. Il bougea violemment sous le mercenaire, le déséquilibrant. Wade lui envoya un nouveau coup en plein visage en guise de réponse, sonnant le gamin quelques secondes avant de lui siffler.

"J'vais juste le soulever jusqu'à ton nez, j'men fou de savoir qui tu es."

Ça ne changeait rien au fait que Peter commençait à réellement paniquer. Son action soutira un rire au plus âgé qui souleva doucement le masque de Peter qui retint se respiration. Il ne savait pas si l'autre allait mentir mais ce fut comme un petit soulagement ... Il s'arrêta au niveau de son nez.

"Un véritable gamin ... T'as même pas de poiles encore, dommage que l'on se soit rencontré dans ces circonstances ..."

Deadpool fit passer sa main sur la joue du gamin. La surface était douce, selon lui, car il portait encore ses gants et Peter n'apprécia guère la sensation rugueuse contre sa peau irritée par les coups. Doucement, la main de Wade se décala vers sa bouche et il lui ordonna d'entrouvrir les lèvres. Sa main gantée vint alors placer quatre doigts sous son menton alors que son pouce se pressait sur sa lèvre inférieur, massant ce petit morceau de chaire avant qu'il ne le fasse entrer dans la bouche du gamin, caressant sa langue lentement.

"C'est ça, tu vas gentiment sucer mon doigt maintenant."

Les sourcils du jeune Peter se haussèrent, en complète détresse mais il s'exécuta en refermant nerveusement ses lèvres autour du pouce de ce dernier. Il n'avait jamais fait ça, n'en avait aucune envie. Sur ce gant, Peter pouvait clairement reconnaître le goût de la poudre que l'on utilisait pour les armes à feu. Peter était maladroit et n'y mettait pas du siens, Deadpool ne manqua pas ce détail et retira brusquement son pouce.

"Bon, on arrête de jouer. J'espère que tu suceras mieux ma queue que mon doigt parce que c'était médiocre, t'peux faire mieux, fit ce dernier en avançant ses hanches encore plus près du visage du gamin."

Non, non non non non non ... Cette chose était trop près de son visage. Trop près. Il referma sa bouche et Deadpool laissa échapper un rire moqueur. C'était un geste automatique, Peter paniquait. Wade n'en avait que faire, il continua d'avancer son membre semi-rigide sur les lèvres de Peter jusqu'à ce que le gamin sente ce dernier contre lui, légèrement humide par l'excitation, il allait vomir.

"Ouvres la bouche, maintenant, menaça Deadpool. Et si tu tentes de me mordre, je te colle une balle dans la jambe qui te reste. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est garder ta bouche grande ouverte, et moi, je m'occupe du reste."

Les lèvres de Peter se mirent à trembler, son estomac se retourna dans tout les sens alors que des larmes commençaient à tremper son masque. C'était trop pour lui. Lentement, il commença à entrouvrir ses lèvres sur le gland du plus âgé qui poussait en même temps, le jeune Parker ne pouvait que retarder l'inévitable.

Wade était une brute. Il ne laissa aucune chance au gamin de s'habituer, il s'engouffra jusqu'à la garde, butant contre le fond de la gorge de Peter qui crut mourir. Peter était d'accord pour qu'il le batte à l'en rendre infirme mais ça, c'était trop pour lui, c'était complètement différent. L'autre faisait en sorte de faire des allers-retours, des mouvements souples du bassin afin de pénétrer la bouche du gamin qui peinait à garder la bouche ouverte. De la salive s'écoulait des coin de ses lèvres jusqu'à son menton puis plus loin sur son cou, rapidement suivit par des larmes et autre mucus s'écoulant de son nez.

Deadpool n'y allait pas de main morte avec lui. Il n'avait rien de gentil et Peter subissait tout ça sans broncher, il ne pouvait pas gémir, trop concentré à contrôler sa respiration afin de ne pas s'étouffer. De l'autre coté, il entendait le souffle rauque de Wade submergé par le plaisir quand il ne ricanait pas lorsque Peter avait un haut le cœur et se mettait à tousser autour du membre du mercenaire, prodiguant malgré lui une stimulation pour le plus vieux.

"Quel gâchis ... J'aimerais tellement voir ton visage en entier avec ma queue dans ta bouche, Spider-man."

Ne pouvait-il pas simplement en finir ... Pensa Peter qui n'en pouvait plus. A chaque fois qu'il pensait en avoir finit, c'était comme si Wade lisait dans ses pensées et faisait exactement l'inverse.

Malgré tout ... Peter crut entrevoir un signe de faiblesse chez le mercenaire dont les coups de hanches devenaient de plus en plus désespéré. Ce fut le cas, car ce dernier se retira brusquement, un filet de salive connectant son extrémité aux lèvres du gamin. Peter eut l'impression de redécouvrir ce qu'était de respirer normalement. Mais Wade n'en avait pas finit avec lui, non ... Il vint l'attraper d'une main ferme au niveau de sa mâchoire et le força à garder sa bouche ouverte tout en lui ordonnant de tirer la langue. A bout de souffle, l'araignée ne fit que obéir, l'esprit ailleurs.

"Ne fermes surtout pas la bouche ou je t'en colle une tellement forte que tu vas en perdre une dent, menaça le mercenaire qui commençait à masturber son membre rigide et luisant de salive."

Peter trembla de dégoût, il n'était pas dupe mais avait-il le choix ? Il préféra ne pas y penser et ferma les yeux en gardant la langue tirée. Il pouvait entendre le bruit du costume de Wade se frotter contre lui-même, le sons obscène de sa respiration et puis, Wade relâcha un soupir qui fut suivit par un jet chaud qui aspergea le visage du gamin mais essentiellement sa langue et ses lèvres.

"Magnifique ... C'est encore mieux qu'un film porno. Regardes toi, une véritable catin recouverte de foutre. Irrésistible."

Le mercenaire le tenait encore et Peter se demandait combien de temps il allait devoir rester comme tel avant de pouvoir tout cracher. Le goût était atroce. Juste y penser lui retourner l'estomac ...

"Maintenant, avales.  
\- H-Heh ... ?"

Non. Non, non non non ... Avaler ? Pitié .

"Faut que je te tire une balle dans le pied ou ?  
\- N-Non !  
\- Alors avales."

Ohmondieu. Peter ne voulait même pas faire entrer sa langue de nouveau dans sa bouche mais devant Deadpool, il n'avait pas le choix. Il prit son courage à deux mains et lentement, rinça sa bouche avec sa salive et avala d'une traite comme il l'aurait fait avec un aliment qu'il n'aimait pas.

"Parfait ... Maintenant ... On va passer à la dernière leçon. Et, te-te-te, fermes là, pas de question, si tu ouvres la bouches pour dire un mot, c'est une balle. Okay ?"

Le plus jeune hocha doucement la tête. Deadpool eut au moins la "gentillesse" de lui essuyer le visage. Peter trouvait Wade un peu distant, c'était surement à cause de son orgasme et c'était peut-être sa chance. Son unique chance. Alors que le mercenaire ne prêtait pas attention aux coté gauche de Peter, le gamin rassembla tout son courage et saisi l'arme qu'il tenta de soulever afin de l'utiliser mais son bras blessé ne fit que le faire échouer pathétiquement. Wade déjoua la tentative désespéré de Peter et attrapa son gun de la main du gamin avant de se mettre à rire de façon hystérique.

"Quoi ! T'as vraiment crut que tu pouvait me tuer ? Sérieusement ? Spidey voyons, tu devrais savoir ... C'est impossible de me tuer. Im-po-ssible. Tiens, j'vais t'montrer. Wade pointa l'arme sur sa tempe et Peter cria.  
\- NON !"

Mais le bruit du pistolet retentit dans la petite salle et la tête du mercenaire se fit trouer par une balle. Le plus grand s'écrasa alors sur Peter qui se débattue hystériquement, traumatisé. Il venait de se faire sauter la tête devant lui ! Il avait clairement vu le moment où la balle était sortie, emportant des morceaux de cervelles avec elle. Le sang du crâne de Wade s'écoulait doucement sur le gamin qui maintenant pleurait tout en essayant de s'extraire de sous le cadavre du plus âgé.

Peter eut bien du mal à dégager le corps imposant de Wade du siens, il était plus grand, plus lourd. Il le poussa comme il put avec son bras blessé dont le sang s'écoulait de sa blessure par balle à chaque fois qu'il forçait un peu. Il roula ensuite sur lui-même afin de s'extirper de sous le poids écrasant de l'autre et entreprit d'enlever la lame plantée dans sa main. Avec un cri d'encouragement mixé à celui de la douleur, il réussit à déloger la lame plantée au sol et profondément dans sa main. Il jeta l'arme au sol et serra sa main blessée dans celle intacte, apeuré par l'amont de sang qui ne cessait de s'échapper de sa blessure.

Avec dégoût, il tenta de se relever et s'éloigna un peu de la forme inerte du mercenaire en claudiquant, longeant le plan de travail de l'autre pour s'en servir d'appuie. Peter était mal en point, c'était comme si un poids lourds c'était amusé à lui rouler dessus.

"Karen ... Appela le plus jeune. Karen pitié ... Réponds ..."

Le jeune adolescent renifla, au bord des larmes et par détresse, il se mit à frapper plusieurs fois son emblème sur sa poitrine en appelant le nom de Karen jusqu'à ce que son costume ne se rallume.

"K-Karen ?  
\- Peter ! Que s'est-il passé ? Mes services ont été mis hors circuits !  
\- J'ai été kidnappé ! Karen, écoutes, lances un SOS, on est où ? Je dois sortir d'ici !  
\- Les murs ici sont trop épais, je suis désolé Peter, je ne peux pas lancer d'appelle à l'aide ni savoir où nous sommes.  
\- Au moins, je suis en sécurité, Deadpool est mort ...  
\- Je détecte plusieurs blessures et plusieurs traumatismes corporels et-Attends, tu as bien dis Deadpool est mort ?  
\- O-Oui ! Il s'est tiré une balle dans la tête en se prenant pour un immortel !  
\- Non, Peter. Peter ! Cours. Enfuis toi d'ici, maintenant ! Hurla l'I.A.  
\- Q-Quoi ? Mais je peux pas dans mon état !  
\- Deadpool est immortel !  
\- Quoi ?!  
\- Tu dois t'enfuir, Peter, avant qu'il ne se réveille !"

Peter n'avait rien remarqué avant qu'une douleur aiguë ne le ramène au sol. Un nouveau coup de taser, plus puissant cette fois le cloua sur le parquet, remettant Karen en sourdine. Son souffle lui revint d'un coup violemment dans ses poumons ainsi que sa vision. Il ne pouvait pas encore bouger mais il pouvait clairement percevoir de la fumée s'échapper de son costume, de tout son corps.

Deadpool, immortel ? Mais qui était cet homme à la fin ?!

Un nouveau coup vint lui vider ses poumons de tout oxygène lorsque Deadpool revenu d'entre les morts lui donna un nouveau coup de pied dans les cottes pour le retourner. Peter se recroquevilla sur lui même en tenant son ventre. C'est à ce moment là que l'on pouvait voir qu'il n'était encore qu'un gamin.

Quand tout ça allait-il cesser ?

Deadpool vint alors s'agenouiller en face de lui et tira sur les jambes de l'araignée afin de les allonger tandis qu'il prenait place entres ses jambes. Il ne fut pas bien difficile pour le mercenaire de trouer le costume à plus d'un millions de dollars et exposer ce qu'il voulait.

"Ho ... Captain América en caleçon, j'suis presque jaloux ... Se moqua le mercenaire."

Le plus vieux ne fut pas surpris de la réaction du gamin lorsqu'il commença à remuer, cette fois plus violemment. Il ne pouvait pas voir les yeux de Peter mais il pouvait parfaitement imaginer ce regard apeuré derrière ce masque épais. Il fit en sorte de baisser le caleçon du gamin convenablement, exposant ses parties intimes qu'il tenta de cacher pudiquement, oh Wade allait le ravager. Il avait une leçon à donner à ce petit insecte ... Une leçon qu'il n'allait pas oublier, jamais.

"T'en fais pas, sois pas si tendu ... La première fois ça fait un peu mal. Mais j'ai promis de te faire souffrir alors, on va y aller sans préparation, qu'en penses-tu ?  
\- S-Stop ... Je ... Je ... Sil vous plait ... Je suis désolé ... Je suis vraiment désolé ... Peter tenta de calmer l'autre, de le faire changer d'avis, mais c'était peine perdu.  
\- Au moins, tu t'excuses, t'apprends, première phase de la leçon concluante, Deadpool hocha doucement la tête comme l'aurait fait un professeur satisfait de son élève. Mais crois pas que ça va te sauver, quand je fais un truc, je vais jusqu'au bout.  
\- N-Non ! Le gamin sursauta lorsqu'il senti un épais liquide froid s'écouler le long de ses parties intimes ce qui le fit s'agiter un peu plus. Sil vous plait, pas ça !  
\- Ta gueule ! Si tu te tais, il se peut que je me montre un peu clément et que je n'y aille pas directement comme un bourrin. Alors : FER-MES-LA."

Le plus jeune se pinça les lèvres, peut-être qu'il allait réellement se montrer clément avec lui. C'était une très mince consolation mais Peter ne pouvait empêcher son corps de trembler de révulsion, il trouvait cet homme répugnant et juste penser à l'acte lui retourner une nouvelle fois l'estomac.

Le gamin lâcha un cri de panique lorsque ce dernier vint caresser de son doigt sa zone la plus intime et l'autre ne fit qu'en rire en retour, visiblement amusé par la réaction du plus jeune. Peter secoua la tête et commença à lutter contre le mercenaire, blessant davantage sa main qui avait été poignardé, forçant un peu plus de sang à s'écouler de la plaie. Il tenta de déloger Deadpool avec un coup de pied, soufflant fort par son nez alors que sa sueur venait coller ses cheveux à son front et de grosses larmes coulant le long de ses jeux pour disparaître dans le tissu rouge de son masque.

"Si j'entends ne serait-ce qu'un mot ... Tu sais ce qui t'arrivera, mh ? Le prévenu l'autre."

Oui, il le savait. Si il osait dire un mot, il se retrouverait avec une nouvelle balle dans le corps. Peter ne fit que hocher la tête hâtivement et le plus grand semblait satisfait de cette réponse. L'araignée se mit à geindre plaintivement lorsque l'autre attrapa ses deux chevilles qu'il plaça au dessus de ses épaules. Oh non, pitié, ça allait vraiment se produire. C'était finit. Il allait vraiment ... Peter se mordit la lèvre en étouffant ses pleurs mais son corps le trahissait, Deadpool pouvait clairement voir son torse se soulevait au rythme de son sanglot mais l'homme en rouge trouva cela tellement excitant qu'il en souriait derrière son masque, le gamin était réellement effrayé par lui. Le jeune ado n'avait pas besoin de regarder Deadpool pour savoir que ce dernier observait son oeuvre. Quant à lui ... Il avait envie de rire, sincèrement. Il en rirait surement plus tard. Il ne laissa échapper qu'un gloussement cruel et ne se fit pas prier pour envahir l'espace du garçon en dessous de lui.

Deadpool grogna de plaisir quand il senti sa victime se contracter autour de lui et répondre avec un cri étouffer, à l'agonie alors qu'il tentait de s'enfuir de cette position. L'araignée se mit à gratter le sol de sa main intacte tout en frappant l'arrière de son crâne contre le sol pour se distraire de cette intrusion mais aussi avec l'espoir de s'évanouir mais son agresseur ne lui laissa pas cette chance. Avec sa main, il plaqua la tête de Peter contre le sol et lui donna un coup de hanches qui fit crier le garçon.

Peter tenta de se concentrer sur la main sur son visage pour ne pas penser à Deadpool qui violer son intimité. Il le sentait à l'intérieur, de toute sa longueur le punir violemment pour son arrogance. Les coups souples du canadien étaient d'une tell brutalité qu'il se sentait glisser sur le sol, aller en arrière mais l'autre tenait sa hanche fermement de sa main libre afin de le garder près de lui, le forcer à onduler ses hanches avec lui. Et, tout ce que voulait Parker était de s'évanouir, perdre connaissance. Pitié, il ferait tout juste pour ne plus sentir l'autre user de son corps de cette façon. Il priait silencieusement le ciel et pleurait toute les larmes de son corps , c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire à présent.

"Tu comprends Spidey ? Tu réfléchiras à deux fois avant d'agir ... C'pas un jeu, alors ne t'avises plus jamais de te mettre en travers de mon chemin et me foutre la honte en me faisant arrêter comme ça. Mes gars diront quoi en me voyant revenir ? Oh ... Je leurs exploserais la tête avant qu'ils ne s'amusent à dire quoi que ce soit ..."

L'adolescent se retrouva dans plusieurs positions. Quand il pensait en finir, Deadpool revenait à la charge avec une nouvelle position. Sur le dos, sur le ventre, il le força même à s'asseoir sur sa verge, laissant ensuite le brun faire le travail. Deadpool avait prit la précaution de faire sentir à Peter chaque centimètres de cette intrusions tout en lui parlant de façon salace au creux de son oreille mais Peter était maintenant trop faible, exténué par tout ça. Même après avoir été forcé de chevaucher son membre, Peter n'avait plus la volonté de faire quoi que ce soit. Il avait même cessé de pleurer, le regard vide. Pas un seul endroit de son corps ne criait pas à l'aide.

Deadpool vint alors encore une fois changer de position lorsqu'il fut lasser de l'autre et fit basculer Peter de nouveau sur le dos. Le gamin ne broncha pas et laissa le mercenaire le prendre en sentant les grandes mains de Wade parcourir son torse jusqu'à sa gorge sur laquelle elles se refermèrent. Peter eut un hoquet de surprise, puis un second plus violent. Deadpool l'étouffait. Il serrait tellement la gorge du garçon que déjà des étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux. Peter tenta automatiquement de respirer mais c'était impossible ... Alors, le mercenaire avait menti, finalement. Il allait le tuer en lui donnant comme dernière image son masque sanglant dont il pouvait voir le sourire à glacer le sang même à travers le tissu.

Il se raidit, commença à battre des jambes puis il l'a sentit, cette sensation étrange grimper dans son corps. A chaque fois que Wade le pénétrer et frotter cet endroit, Peter avait envie de gémir mais c'était impossible et le manque d'oxygène amplifiait cette sensation qui enflammait sa partie basse. Il allait mourir. Il allait mourir. Il allait mourir.

Brusquement le corps de Peter fut secouer par un spasme incontrôlable et Deadpool relâcha sa gorge d'un coup, permettant au gamin de récupérer sa respiration précipitamment. Le mercenaire donna encore deux coups de hanches avant de jouir à l'intérieur du garçon sensible et s'assit, emportant le gamin avec lui qui n'eut d'autre choix que de suivre la manœuvre.

Peter n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait lui même jouit, exténué. Ses mains sur le torse du mercenaire, il tenta de rester droit mais il était dans un état de fatigue avancée, à la limite de l'évanouissement. Il se balançait doucement d'avant en arrière sous le regard de Wade qui rit silencieusement.

"J'espère que t'as compris ? J'serais vraiment ravi de revenir fracasser ta gueule mais c'pas dans mon code de faire ça si ouvertement, surtout à un gamin. Mais Spidey ... La prochaine fois, on a qu'à devenir ami, t'en dis quoi ?"

C'était une blague ? Peter n'avait même pas envie de donner sa réponse, il n'avait plus aucune force, aucune. Il se laissa tomber sur l'épaule de son ravisseur et ferma les yeux, la voix de Wade lui murmurant à l'oreille.

"Huh ... Maintenant que tu connais les règles, tâches de bien jouer."

* * *

 **OOOOH QU'AI-JE FAIS ? Une bouse. Je suis sincèrement désolé, ah, ah.**

 **(je corrigerais les fautes plus tard, ah, ah) la bise mes quenouilles !**


End file.
